Risk!
by Ichibod Ricct
Summary: Is it conveyed that way?
1. The Bewitching Female Teacher

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: This is a story about a mercenary team, flying through space. A red fox and a blue-colored red fox fall in love. They defeat a flying monkey head…**

**HA! Had you there for a second. I'll never write anything like that. My material is, and will always be, different from the video game's history and discography. **

**I'm Ichibod Ricct. And, I have approved this message.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Starfox related. I just use them for stories. Got a problem, Foxhound?**

* * *

In a classroom, full of rambunctious high school students, sitting on desks or standing in groups, talking loudly, with occasional paper airplanes sailing across the room, sat two kids, Katt and Fox. Katt sat behind Fox.

She leaned up over Fox's shoulder, "Hey, Fox," Katt whispered into his ear, to get his attention over the roaring noise of the other classmates.

"What, Katt?" Fox asked.

Katt leaned closer to his face, as the noise grew in intensity. "Where's our teacher?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…," she sat back down in her seat.

Fox lowered his head onto his chest, and snoozed a little, till the door swung open, and the other students quieted. If this had been any other teacher, the kids would have started their talking back up a bit. But, this wasn't an ordinary teacher. It was the volleyball coach, one of the alternative school teachers, and the stunning beauty, all rolled into one. Ms. Fara Phoenix.

Fox's eyes lit up.

The boys immediately got quiet and sat in their desks, attempting to behave themselves to impress the female teacher.

But, she came in only to see Fox and Katt sitting quietly. She wasn't one with her patient side this morning. Ms. Fara had to break up a fight this morning, in the commons area.

She walked to the front of the classroom, the guys watching her movement, in extreme interest, and the girls, in extreme jealousy.

She grabbed a piece of chalk and scraped it on the chalkboard. A loud screeching noise echoed from the board, and all the pupils covered their ears and yelled, "Stop!"

Ms. Fara threw the chalk piece back on the metal holder. "Hello, class. I'm Ms. Phoenix. Your teacher is sick, today, probably from your behavior. I have your history of classroom conduction, and it doesn't say satisfaction. Not even tolerable!"

The girls were taken back, by her sharp usage of common words, but the guys could only get excited even more.

"Now, I'm not saying it's all of you." She took out a slip of paper, and started to write what was written, on the board, while saying, "Now, while Mr. Anderson is taking a well deserved rest from you all, you will finish these assignments by the end of the day."

"Aww…," everyone, even Katt, except Fox, moaned in unison."

"NO BELLY-ACHING!" she shouted.

Everyone immediately shut up, frightened.

However, Fox just day dreamed how great she would be with their children, his smiling face in his hands, and his elbows on the table.

He snapped back to reality, when Katt kicked his butt.

"What," Fox snapped, rubbing his rear.

"We can work in partners. Be my partner."

"Alright, no need to resort to violence."

"Whatever, turn your desk around."

Being that he was interrupted, rudely interrupted, from his daydreaming, he groaned and a short, loud groan then grabbed the sides of his desk and turned himself around.

Facing Katt, now, he asked. "So, what do we do?"

"Look at the board," she said, pointing to the board behind him.

Fox turned his head, to see the board, but he saw Ms. Phoenix sit down in a chair, and pulled out a book. Fox concentrated on her tawny-colored legs, coming from her short, yet school appropriate, skirt. His eyes traveled up her legs to her…Netherlands.

"oh…," Fox sighed. He twisted back in Katt's direction. "So, what do we do, Katt?"

"Huh? Didn't you look at the board?"

"Uh… yeah… hold on."

Fox turned, then back. "Okay, page 354, in our math books." He pulled out his book from under his desk, and opened it. There was already a fresh piece of paper.

"Why were you looking at Ms. Fara like that?"

Fox blushed, "What look?"

"That "I want to hump your ass" look. Falco gives it to me every now and then."

"I wasn't giving her that look! She wasn't looking at me!" Fox exclaimed.

"Well, you were expressing it," she wrote her name down on the paper.

Fox did the same. "How could you know? You couldn't see my face."

"I could see you were trying to look up her skirt." She said, coldly.

"So, all the other guys are doing it," Fox said, to try and defend himself one last time.

Katt sighed, irritably, "Fine, whatever." She wrote the number "one" down on her paper, behind the margin. "Okay, the first one says, solve for 'x'."

The problem read: (2x+4)3.

"Huh?" Fox blurted out. "What do we do?"

"You still don't understand?" Katt asked, in disbelief.

Fox shook his head.

Katt sighed, again.

"Would you stop sighing like that," Fox said.

Katt smirked, then raised her hand.

Fox freaked out, "What are you doing?"

He tried to pull her arm down, but she leaned away from his grasp.

Ms. Fara saw the waving hand, and got up from her chair, and walked over to the two students. "Yes…?" she asked, without any enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he still doesn't understand what to do," Katt explained.

"So, you raised your hand for him?" the teacher asked sternly.

"Uh…" Katt stammered.

"Never mind," Ms. Fara sighed. She bent down and put one hand on Fox's desk and the other on the top of the chair. She was close enough for Fox to feel the heat from her body, faintly, but, enough to drive him crazy. "What is it you don't understand?"

"How…how to solve it." Fox barely got out.

"Well," she went on, explaining how to work out the problem. But, Fox didn't care, or listen. Or, rather, wasn't able to. He was too caught up with Ms. Fara towering over him. Her pristine beauty… exciting his sixteen year old heart, brain, and…

She stood upright from Fox after explaining the problem to him. "Do you understand, now," Ms. Fara asked.

Not making a move. "Yes…"

She looked at him, skeptically. "Mmm… okay." She left them, to retire back to her chair.

Katt scoffed. "Liar."

"Hey, I couldn't help it," Fox yelled.

"You men are all the same."

"If you don't like it, then become a lesbian." Fox went to work on his math.

Katt stared at him for a second, and then chucked her pencil at the center of his head.

"OW!" Fox yelled, grabbing his head, after the pencil bounced off him.

* * *

**Leave your reviews at the door upon your exit.**


	2. Lunch, Drugs, and Tampons?

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Okay, we're half way there. … You expected a long story? Oh, no. You guys are NOT making me relive Office Space.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox. I own Office Space.**

* * *

Fox sat down at the lunch table, across from Katt and Falco. He buried his head in his arms, and sighed.

"So," Falco began. "Katt tells me you had quite the boner with Ms. Fara."

"You ass, I never said that," Katt cursed, ramming her elbow into Falco's side.

He just laughed. "So, what? She's hot. If this was an all-guys school, she'd better watch that nice butt of hers." Falco then moved his head around, to scout her out.

"Falco, shut up!" Fox yelled. "For the love of all things… uh… why do you need to be so pertinent?"

"You mean promiscuous, Fox?" Katt asked, chuckling.

"You aren't very bright when good-looking women are around, are you?" Falco asked.

"You aren't at all. You're in math money management. I'm in algebra advanced!" Fox said, proudly.

Falco pulled Katt closer to him. "I've got a girlfriend, not a teacher crush, though."

Fox slapped his forehead. "Go to hell," he said, quietly.

Fox just rubbed his head, in irritation.

Falco stared at his best friend, then said, "Here use this." Falco pulled a small plastic bag from his pocket and tossed it to Fox.

"What's this?" Fox asked, looking at the crystallized material, shaking the bag.

"It's a knock out drug. I was going to use it on Katt, after school."

"What?" Katt screamed.

"It was just a joke. I was just joking."

"Yeah, me, too." She kissed him on the cheek.

Fox stared in disbelief. _Wasn't she just angry at him…? _Fox thought.

"Put it in her drink." Falco said, flatly.

"How?"

"What do you mean 'how'? Knock her out, and have your way with her." Falco said, leaning back to recline in his chair.

"No," Fox sighed. "When would I ever get a chance to get to use it on her?"

"After school tutoring, duh!" Falco expressed the last word loudly.

Fox then felt like it was now an obligation to knock out his teacher and rape her. He became nervous. "Katt?"

She put down the bottle of water she was drinking and said. "Don't do it, Fox."

"Yeah, if you want to get laid, just join in with me and Katt."

"No!" they both yelled in unison.

"Haha! Just kidding. …Not really. I want a Katt sandwich," he said the last part, quietly.

"What was that last thing you JUST said?" Katt screamed, angrily, making others look at the group of three.

"I said, I want a spat jazz-winch," Falco said, coolly.

Katt stared at him for a second, then just hummed and turned back to Fox.

Fox shook his head, in severe, SEVERE disbelief.

"Look, Fox, you don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

"I say go for it, Fox."

"Thanks, my best friends in the whole world," Fox said through, gritted teeth. He got up from the table, and left.

Falco watched him walk off. "What's eating him?"

"I don't know," Katt said, taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Hey, would look at my paper, and tell me if I need to correct some of it," he said pulling a report of some kind.

Katt took it and looked over it. Her eyes bulged out of her head. "Falco were you even awake when you wrote this? There's typos all over it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look here." She pointed to third paragraph. "It says, 'and of of the grand of the grand council of…'"

"Oh, that, well, Katt, I was in my 'of' period. I was feeling 'of'-ey. I needed an 'of' tampon," Falco laughed.

"Oh, shut up…"

* * *

**There you go, a funny chapter, I.R. style. **

**Drop your review in the box.**


	3. He Uses It All Right!

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Alright, the final chapter! I are Ichibod Ricct!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox.**

* * *

The bell signaling the end of the day, rang, and the students in Fox's class, all packed up their books into their bags, and got up.

Everyone, but Fox. He was waiting for everyone to leave, he was going to ask Ms. Fara for some tutoring. He fumbled with the bag, full of Get-a-Girl dust, in his pocket.

When all the kids left, he saw Katt look at him, before she left. She held up a thumb, smiled, then left, closing the door behind her.

Fox turned his attention back to the teacher, who was putting books into her bag.

"Ms. Fara," Fox called out.

She looked up from putting books into her bag. "Fox, what are you still doing here?"

"I was wondering… you know a lot about algebra… could you help me wit it…"

"Hmm…," she hummed, checking her watch. "Yeah, I got time."

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure. Slide two desks together, let me get my book out."

"Wh-what?" _Sit next to each other…? _Fox grabbed two desks, but put them head-to-head. He sat in one.

"Oh, you want to sit across? Alright." She took the seat across from Fox, and opened up her book and busied to find the right page. She wasn't wearing her jacket; providing some cleavage for speculation.

Fox ogled her, before she caught him; he turned his head to focus on something else.

"Alright, here… Are you okay, Fox? You're sweating a lot."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, here, let me open up the window." She got up from her desk and walked to the window and opened it. Walking back, she dropped her pen and bent down to pick it up.

"God…" Fox said, deep under his breath, staring at her ass. _She's doing this on purpose… I know it…!_

She sat down. "Whew… that's better." She pulled out a water bottle and placed it on her desk.

Fox, then hatched a plan. While, she explained the material to Fox, he cleverly, without her seeing, dumped the dust into his identical bottle. He closed the lid. He set it onto his desk.

He now just needed to wait… for an opportunity.

While waiting for that to happen, Fox listened to her teach him what to do. He soon understood the math stuff.

After a while, there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on." She went to go see who it was. Just a custodian…

Ms. Fara talked with her, for a while, that's when Fox noticed someone peering through the window. It was Katt and Falco, and Falco had a video camera.

Fox's jaw dropped.

He understood why Falco was there, but Katt?

They smiled at him, and Falco brought the camera near his face and opened the small screen thing.

Fox waved his hands at them. Katt waved back. Fox kept waving his hands frantically. He walked over to the window and shut it forcefully. Katt and Falco fell from view.

"Fox, what are you doing?" Ms. Fara asked.

Fox immediately got hot with humiliation. "I, uh…"

"Never mind, let's get back to work."

"No, there's someone out the window."

"Oh…Is that why you closed it?"

"Yes…"

"Alright, well, let's get back to work." She sat back down.

Fox did, too, but knocked the water bottles off, and they rolled across the room.

"Oh, crap, let me get those."

Fox walked over to the bottles and picked them up. A horrible thought just occurred in his mind. _Oh… which one's which…?_

He brought them back to the table. He no longer wanted to drug her, anymore.

He sat Ms. Fara's down on his desk and his on her desk. Neither was aware.

Fox took a sip of the water to clam him down. Then, a gulp.

He was fine. Nothing happened.

The lesson went on, and Fox started to fell a little hazy. His head grew heavy and his neck grew gelatin-like.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Ms. Fara asked worried.

"Ah… sick." Fox collapsed on his desk, half-awake.

His vision grew foggy. Everything was blurred. He heard a distant noise. _A singing whale…?_

He felt himself being lifted up.

_Oh… what, now…?_

Through his blurred vision, he saw the room get bigger…

Ms. Fara left the room, holding him, and out onto the hallway.

The bigger room started to zoom closer into view…

Ms. Fara walked down the hall.

The distant, angelic singing was heard, again, in his ears…

"Okay, are you okay?"

A bright light came into his vision, and blinded him…

Ms. Fara walked into the school's infirmary.

He felt himself sail through the air, into another warm embrace...

Ms. Fara handed him to the school's raccoon nurse.

A white cloud descended from heaven and blanketed him…

The nurse draped a blanket over him.

"What happened?" the raccoon lady asked.

"I'm not sure. I was tutoring him, and he suddenly collapsed onto his desk."

"Alright. Leave him here. I'll watch over him."

Ms. Fara nodded and left the room.

Fox turned his head to see an angel walk though golden gates, and vanished…

_The next day…_

Fox was walking through the halls with a splitting headache, he had when he woke up that morning.

Ms. Fara walked in front of him, from around a corridor. "Oh, Fox, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh…" Fox responded.

"Not good? Well, I hope you feel better." She walked off.

Fox scoffed.

Then, his friends, Katt and Falco, walked up to him.

"Hey, how are you?" Katt asked.

"Lean closer…" Fox whispered. They did and Fox continued. "Never make me part of your pornography, again."

Falco laughed. "It was a joke, there was no film in that cam…"

Fox grabbed their heads and slammed them into each other.

"OW!" Katt and Falco yelled, in unison, holding their bruised heads.

Fox walked in the direction away from them.

Fox was not in a good mood…

* * *

**The End**


End file.
